To Be With You - Estar Contigo
by Stear's Girl
Summary: SONGFIC ONE-SHOT... Otra pequeñísima historia con mi Divino Tormento de protagonista. Espero que sea les guste. Gracias Soraya y Sonice por las ideas y el apoyo.


_**TO BE WITH YOU (Estar Contigo)**_

**_Song-fic Albert*Candy_**

Reto-fic lanzado por **Soraya**... espero que les guste y me gane sus reviews. Por favor, no olviden comentar, ¿vale?

_Canción original de **Mr Big**. Entre la letra de la canción y lo bueno que está el baterista rubio de ese grupo –se parece a mi Divino Tormento- pues me llegó la inspiración. Espero que les guste. Mini-fic golosiento ambientado en la época actual. Las partes señaladas en **negrita** son fragmentos de la letra de la canción traducida al español. Realidad Alternativa época actual._

_Agradecimiento especial a **Sonice Sonice** por afinar mi horrible traducción y dejarla perfecta, por el HERMOSO video que hizo y por su apoyo que es muy valioso para mí en mi tarea creativa. El precioso video que hizo Sonice se puede ver en watch?v=W7x4_pD41-s&feature= o tecleando "Albert y Candy Estar Contigo" en Youtube._

_Contiene escenas Lemon, ya saben la advertencia: si no quieren engordar, no coman dulces, hahahahaha..._

_,-_

* * *

,.

**Jueves por la mañana de un frío otoño en Chicago, época actual.**

Albert se levantó perezosamente de la cama a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo en ella. No ha dormido casi nada. Desde que Candy se había ido a Nueva York al encuentro de su amado histrión de Broadway el rubio se sentía cada vez más decaído. La extrañaba tanto, pero… ¿cómo decirle que la amaba desde antes de recuperar la memoria? El corazón de la chica pertenecía a Terry Grandchester y él, como hombre de principios, tenía que respetar tal decisión. Sin embargo, cada día era más difícil soportar las circunstancias. Pronto se cumplirían dos de las tres semanas que la joven iba a pasar con Terry en Nueva York y cada día su ausencia le pesaba más.

Cuando sale del baño tras atender el llamado matutino de la naturaleza y ducharse, escucha el despertador desde el dormitorio de la rubia y va a apagarlo. Entrar en la recámara de Candy y no encontrarla refunfuñando medio dormida le parte el alma sobre todo porque en la ducha no pudo evitar soñar con el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia compartiendo un dulce y erótico baño juntos. Albert es un joven de casi treinta años con las naturales necesidades de un hombre en el pleno vigor de su masculinidad, por lo que una cosa llevó a otra y la mano de Albert tuvo que satisfacer sus anhelos pero creándole cierto cargo de conciencia.

_-¿Volverás a casa, Pequeña? ¿Por cuánto tiempo antes de irte definitivamente con él…?-_ dice el rubio aspirando el aroma a Candy que inunda la estancia.

Aunque le siga llamando Pequeña, su Candy es una mujer de veintitrés años que está labrándose una carrera como enfermera pediátrica mientras él a sus treinta dirige la cocina de un acogedor y modesto restaurante de Chicago… o eso cree ella.

En realidad hace cuatro meses, desde que recobró la memoria, Albert ha dejado el restaurante y labora de incógnito dirigiendo el Corporativo Andrew siempre asesorado por George. No le ha dicho nada a Candy porque teme su reacción y porque le encanta la sencilla pero cálida rutina hogareña que llevan en ese modesto apartamento. Él sabe además que esa es la única forma de mantener un contacto constante, cercano y natural con la mujer que ama. Ha comprado el restaurante advirtiendo a los empleados de guardar el secreto y fingir ante la rubia que todo seguía igual.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina, llenó a medias de agua la tetera y la puso al fuego para a enseguida poner las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Mientras el recipiente calentaba el agua para el café matutino y el pan se tuesta, Albert fue a su cuarto a revisar por enésima vez su cuenta de Facebook y de correo electrónico a ver si la rubia le había escrito algún mensaje. Nada. Ni una nota en casi seis días. Le dolía y preocupaba a partes iguales, aunque intentó explicarse a sí mismo la situación.

_-Debes estar muy entretenida con Terry viendo los escaparates y los sitios interesantes de Nueva York…_

Se imaginó a sí mismo paseando por la Gran Manzana tomado de la mano de Candy mientras ella admira con su carita de niña ilusionada las espectaculares luces de Times Square o besándola dulcemente sentados en el césped de Central Park después de haber tomado una deliciosa tarta de pistacho en Le Pain Quotidien. Sí, claro, la llevaría a montones de sitios hermosos en Nueva York que aunque para él sean de sobra conocidos adquirirían una mayor belleza si su Candy estuviera en ellos.

Ah, cómo le gustaría verla feliz probándose ropa y zapatos por las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida o disfrutando de los mejores espectáculos en el circuito de Broadway. Irían a pasar un divertido día en la playa de Coney Island aprovechando además las simpáticas terrazas de los restaurantes al aire libre para comer a gusto. Tanto a él como a Candy les gusta mucho el agua: han hecho montones de picnics en el estanque del parque y los días de verano era una delicia para los dos pasear por la orilla del inmenso lago Michigan.

Recordó que su amada compañera de piso aun no conocía la playa tropical... Si tan sólo ella le diera una señal, la llevaría con él hasta la mansión veraniega de los Andrew en Bahamas para hacerle el amor dulce y apasionadamente sobre la blanca arena, con la luna llena como sensual sábana y el vaivén de las refrescantes olas cual exótica música de fondo acompañando sus gemidos de amantes.

_-¡Qué iluso eres, Albert! Ella sólo te quiere como a un hermano o amigo. Su corazón pertenece a Terry desde hace tanto tiempo...-_ se dijo a sí mismo de viva voz.

Pero siguió fantaseando con lo bien que se lo pasarían juntos dentro y fuera de la cama. Imaginó invitándola a cenar al exclusivo Balthazar del SoHo neoyorquino donde él fue un cliente habitual antes de perder la memoria, aunque pensándolo bien su preciosa rubia se sentiría más cómoda cenando ravioli con un buen vino en alguna acogedora trattoria familiar como las que abundan en Little Italy, o incluso en un puesto callejero de perritos calientes de a tres dólares la pieza. Ella es así: refrescante, natural, en absoluto materialista. Y junto con su belleza, generosidad y ternura, lo tiene loco de amor desde antes de perder la memoria. Cuando la vio en Londres lo supo.

Desayunó rápidamente, se vistió con un elegante traje de esos que han despertado las sospechas de las vecinas más chismosas y se dirigió andando por la calle Magnolia, dio vuelta en la avenida Wilson para escasos minutos después abordar en la estación del mismo nombre el metro que lo condujo al centro de Chicago cerca del Corporativo Andrew. A pesar de las regañinas de George, preocupado por su seguridad, Albert prefería usar el transporte público en vez de un lujoso coche conducido por él mismo o por choferes.

Comienza otro tedioso día de trabajo para Albert firmando papeles, hablando con socios y añorando a la hermosa rubia que lo tiene enamoradito perdido como borreguito.

.-

* * *

,-

Hacia las cinco de la tarde Albert sale del Corporativo para regresar al apartamento y continuar su aburrida rutina diaria esperando el regreso de su Princesa. Apenas unos minutos después oye que tocan a la puerta. Se dirige a abrir y se encuentra con Archie, Annie, Patty, y... ¡Candy!

_-¿Qué pasó, Archie?_

_-Ella se puso muy enferma durante el viaje de regreso y la internaron en un hospital de Cleveland. Buscando entre sus objetos personales encontraron su identificación y nos llamaron. Llevaba ingresada cuatro días en la clínica._

_-¿Cuatro días?_

Albert no daba crédito. Él pensaba que la chica se la estaba pasando en grande en la Gran Manzana y por eso no se comunicaba. Se sintió estúpido y culpable.

_-En cuanto llamaron a la casa yo fui por ella hasta Cleveland con Annie y Patty. La tuvimos en la mansión casi un día, pero la tía abuela no la quiere ahí y Candy tampoco quiere estar en la casa. La tía se aprovecha de que el Bisabuelo está muy enfermo y no puede defender a la Gatita, ¿sabes?_

El rubio no puede ocultar su preocupación por la salud de Candy y rápidamente la sostiene con sus fuertes brazos.

_-No te preocupes, Archie, ya me hago cargo. Después de todo, soy el hermano mayor, ¿no?_

El joven Cornwell asiente, porque al igual que Candy, cree que Albert todavía no ha recuperado la memoria, pero además piensa que aun está en la idea de que es el hermano de la enfermera.

_-¿Tienes mi número de celular, Albert? Me gustaría que me llamases para cualquier cosa, y llamarte yo a diario pasa saber de Candy.  
_  
_-Sí, Archie, muchas gracias... por cierto, sé por lo que estás pasando. Ya verás que Stear pronto volverá de Afganistán sano y salvo._

-Gracias, Albert... bueno, me tengo que ir a la facultad. Te llamo como a las diez para saber de Candy. Adiós.

El joven Cornwell se marchó, pero cuando abordaba su coche una duda lo asaltó. «_¿Cómo se habrá enterado Albert de lo de Stear si Candy aun no lo sabe? A lo mejor se lo dijo Patty o Annie, o algún otro conocido en común_». Su propia respuesta lo satisface y arranca el coche para dirigirse a la universidad.

Entretanto, Albert seguía abrazado a su hermosa rubia. Tenía fiebre y estaba débil. Cuando hizo el ademán de conducirla a su dormitorio para que descansara ella se echó a llorar contándole su desgracia:

_-¡Terry y yo hemos terminado!_

Albert se queda de piedra y mentalmente se reprocha porque la noticia lo entristece y alivia a partes iguales. No puede evitar ser un pelín egoísta: su rubia adorada está libre, ha vuelto a casa con él y quizás con el tiempo…

_-**Espera, pequeña,** **cuéntame lo que te ha hecho él**-_ preguntó el guapísimo rubio dirigiéndole una hermosa mirada azul a su amiga mientras con cuidado la depositaba en la cama y preparaba el medicamento para el resfriado de la chica que Archie le dejó.

Ella le contó la triste historia acontecida en Nueva York. La fría recepción de su novio tras tantos meses comunicándose sólo por teléfono y correo electrónico, el romance que descubrió entre su chico y aquella compañera de trabajo. La indecisión de él y finalmente la triste despedida. Albert pudo imaginarse a la chica sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para poder desear a su ya ex-novio toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de Susana, esa guapa actriz que pertenecía su mundo y con la que tenía más puntos en común.

Pero se guardó el decirle que no tenía el corazón exactamente hecho añicos. Claro que le dolió, y mucho, romper con Terry, pero no sintió el mismo vacío que cuando rompió con Tony años atrás. El jovencito no había roto con ella por haber dejado de quererla, sino sus padres le dieron a elegir entre la chica y su familia, por lo que acabó claudicando. Era su primer romance, ambos eran unos adolescentes que apenas estaban descubriendo el amor y con el exacerbado dramatismo propio de esa etapa vital ella sufrió la ruptura terriblemente.

Y ahí estuvo Albert consolándola, tal como hoy. Han pasado unos ocho años y de nuevo su querido Albert vuelve a acunarla en sus fornidos y protectores brazos donde ella siempre encuentra un cálido refugio en el cual sentirse segura. ¿Cómo no ofrecerle un sitio en su humilde hogar cuando volvió de África desmemoriado y enfermo?

Alojar a Albert en su apartamento le costó su trabajo en el conservador hospital religioso donde trabajaba entonces, pero afortunadamente consiguió empleo en la Clínica Feliz donde el doctor Martin y un entusiasta equipo atienden a pacientes de escasos recursos que no pueden costearse un seguro privado. Los sueldos y demás gastos del pequeño hospital corren por cuenta de una misteriosa ONG que no es más que una obra de Albert.

Con Terry, Candy conoció la pasión… y los celos. Pero es un chico fantástico al que jamás podrá guardarle rencor y a quien sinceramente le deseó lo mejor en su despedida. Lo quería, por supuesto, aunque… ¿realmente lo amaba? Estaba muy dolida, eso seguro. Sin embargo lo que la tiene realmente enferma es lo que descubrió mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Mientras oía música en el coche para entretenerse, ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Albert. Sus bellísimos ojos azules que a veces recuerdan al cielo despejado y otras al lago Michigan. Su tierno abrazo. Las cosas, gustos y actividades que compartían en ese piso. Su varonil voz dándole consejos y la manera en que la escucha y la hace reír… y los pensamientos incómodos que ha tenido últimamente con él.

«_Te amo, Albert_». Esa certeza la destrozó realmente porque él hace tiempo, mientras charlaban sobre el noviazgo de Candy y Terry, le confesó que estaba muy enamorado de una chica. ¿De qué sirve saber que lo ama, si el corazón del rubio pertenece a otra?

Los días pasaban y lo que la guapa enfermera no sabía es que era ella la mujer a la que el rubio amaba con todo su ser, ni que por ella Albert habría dejado que cual moderno Prometeo que los buitres devorasen su hígado eternamente con tal de no verla sufrir otra vez. Con suma delicadeza el joven se inclinó para darle un tierno abrazo mientras la veía llorar desgarradoramente aquella vez que encontró los recortes de prensa donde se despachaban a gusto con Terry y su autodestrucción. No era justo para Candy soportar tanto dolor.

«_Ya tuviste demasiadas penas, Candy… me gustaría tanto hacerte feliz._»

Albert sale de la habitación de la chica apesadumbrado sin imaginar el vendaval de emociones que ha provocado en Candy. En ese momento en que él se había inclinado a abrazarla ella sintió su cálido toque y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la besara, pero él no lo hizo.

La rubia sabe que no hay remedio y que debe salir adelante. Ahora también está completamente restablecida del tremendo resfriado que pescó por la locura de parar en Cleveland e ir andando hasta la orilla del lago Eire sin llevar ropa de abrigo a pesar del temporal que estaba azotando la ciudad. Fue como si hubiera querido evadirse en medio de la helada ventisca, que en esos momentos le pareció aun más cálida que el vacío de su corazón. Los cuerpos de agua que por su tamaño se pierden en el horizonte, como el mar o los Grandes Lagos, siempre la han fascinado. Se había hecho ilusiones de que en Nueva York iba a encontrar la felicidad al lado de Terry, pero no sólo la relación con él se rompió sino que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la dolorosa certeza de convivir como si nada con el hombre que realmente poseía su corazón: Albert.

.-

* * *

.-

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que Candy volvió de Nueva York y aunque sigue con el corazón destrozado, poco a poco las heridas van sanando. Estaba tirada en la cama, donde ahora pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cuando está en casa, pero la hermosa voz del joven rubio la saca de sus pensamientos.

_-Candy… anímate. **Levántate, pequeña**. Sé que estás triste, pero **tener el corazón roto no puede ser tan malo**. Debes aceptar que **cuando algo ha terminado, no hay nada más que hacer**._

La rubia lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura, gratitud y miedo. Miedo a delatar sus sentimientos. Por eso bajó la mirada y se limitó a responder lacónicamente.

_-Pero Albert, tú no entiendes nada…_

_-Claro que sí, pequeña. Mira, con el tiempo **el destino dio un giro para los dos,** pero tu recuerdo y el dolor pasarán. **Así que vamos, nena, ven aquí, déjame ser el que te enseñe** cómo se puede empezar a vivir de nuevo. ¿Te gustaría ir al parque?_

_«¿Cómo no amarlo si es tan buen hombre?»_

_-Está bien, Albert… vamos al parque. Tienes razón, debo superarlo._

No era la respuesta que él esperaba_ «¿habrá entendido lo que quise decirle?» pero por algo se empieza._

Pasaron tardes fantásticas disfrutando de la naturaleza y hablando de lo divino y humano. La rubia poco a poco recuperó aquella hermosa sonrisa que a él le daba la vida.

Candy empezó a recibir a diario una rosa con una nota que decía simplemente "_Te amo_". No sabía quién la enviaba, llegaban siempre sin remitente y Albert le dijo que no sabía nada al respecto. Pensó que podría ser Terry, pero de inmediato lo descartó y tampoco iba a llamarle por teléfono para preguntarle. Así que lo dejó estar y pasaron varias semanas.

.-

* * *

.-

Una noche en que había caído una fuerte nevada Albert estaba sentado al lado de la cama de la chica, en una silla. Iba a despedirse de su amiga como lo hacía diariamente desde que volvió de Nueva York pero al parecer ella había vuelto agotada del trabajo y se durmió antes de que él fuera a verla. El rubio contempló cómo la luna llena entraba por la ventana. Había dejado de nevar hacía un rato, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el satélite iluminaba la estancia reflejando tenuemente su luz en el hermoso rostro de Candy. Tomó la fragante rosa que había en el florero y acarició con ella dulcemente la cara de la chica que amaba.

_-Candy, el pasado no se puede cambiar, olvidar, editar o borrar; solo tenemos que aceptarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante-_ susurró con una voz apenas audible, pero la rubia realmente no estaba dormida y lo escuchó.

Ella lo miraba con ojos de sincera admiración y… ¿amor? El guapísimo rubio interpretó esa mirada como un estímulo para confesar lo que hacía tanto tiempo quería decirle, así que suspirando tomó con sus manos una de las diminutas manos de la rubia y continuó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

_-Pequeña… eres tan bonita. Tengo que confesarte que yo te he estado enviando las rosas porque **soy el que quiere estar contigo, muy dentro de mí espero que tú sientas lo mismo**. Me encantaría que me quisieras aunque sea un poquito como yo._

_-Pero si yo te quiero muchísimo, Albert…_

_-Sí, pero no como yo necesito.** He soportado dolor y tristezas sólo por estar contigo.** Perdona mi atrevimiento, por favor, pero esta situación era cada vez más difícil para mí._

Candy estaba absolutamente perpleja. Raro en ella, se quedó muda.

_-Pequeña,** ten confianza, estarás en la cima una vez más**. Deja la historia de Terry atrás, valórate, entiende que eres preciosa y perfecta. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, **despierta, ¿a quién le importan los niñatos que hablan mucho? Los he visto caer a todos**. Por desgracia **tu historia de amor** con Terry **quedó toda arruinada**, pero debes superarlo. **Así que vamos, nena, sigue adelante y déjame ser el que te abrace.**_

Ella le tendió los brazos dulcemente y él se embriagó de su dulce aroma. Quería besarla. No, en realidad quería hacerle el amor y su entrepierna comenzó a endurecerse con el contacto en la piel de esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

No pudo contenerse más. Tomando con su grande mano la preciosa carita de Candy iluminada por la luz de la luna, se rindió y la besó en los labios. Tiernamente, acariciando despacio los labios de la rubia con delicadeza y veneración. Ella le respondió al beso mejor de lo que él esperaba, pues gimió a la vez que abría la boca y se reclinaba en la cama para permitirle a él explorarla con mayor libertad.

Ah, el bendito lenguaje corporal que puede decir tantas cosas sin siquiera pronunciar una sílaba…

Estuvieron besándose unos segundos más, pero Albert quería estar seguro antes de dar el siguiente paso, aunque los endurecidos pezones de la chica y sus pequeños jadeos le decían que algo sentía por él.

_-Candy, **¿por qué estar solos, si podemos estar juntos, nena? Puedes hacer que mi vida valga la pena, yo puedo empezar a hacerte sonreír**. Te amo con todo mi corazón..._

_-Albert..._

_-¿Sientes algo por mí? Ahora mismo mi corazón está ardiendo y nadie más que tú podrá apagar el fuego que me consume…_

Ella le miró con sus preciosas esmeraldas y sólo alcanzó a susurrar un «_Te amo_» antes de que Albert recomenzara su ritual de adoración, ahora sí con la feliz certeza de que era correspondido. Volvió a besarla con suavidad, pero un poco más intensamente mientras sus manos emprendieron un viaje por los brazos de la chica, el cuello y las mejillas…

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por controlar su deseo, Albert preguntó caballerosamente a la rubia.

_-¿Estás segura, Candy? Si no deseas continuar dímelo ahora y pararé. No habrá problema. Pero debes decírmelo ahora porque luego no podré contenerme._

Candy respondió atrayéndolo hacia ella y tocando atrevidamente la durísima entrepierna del rubio aun guarecida por un pantalón que casi asfixiaba esa parte de Albert. El pobre hombre casi se corre ahí mismo por la sorpresa y el deseo.

El rubio de nuevo la tomó entre sus brazos e invadió su dulce boca mientras la estrechaba contra sí mismo acariciando la femenina espalda. Albert se retiró un instante para ayudarle a desprenderse del camisón y casi le da algo al verla en todo su esplendor. Desde luego sabía que ya no era la nenita indefensa que había conocido hace tantos años, pero su desnuda belleza de mujer curvilínea, sensual y dispuesta superaba con creces todas sus fantasías.

La sangre se le fue directa a un solo punto y lo hizo gemir. Era un punto que ansiaba entrar en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero primero había que adorarla, ser cariñoso con ella, no un cavernícola yendo directo a la trinchera. Acarició con dulzura los costados y el vientre de la chica mientras la besaba, ella cogió las manos de Albert y las posó en sus pechos. ¡Cuánto tiempo ansiando sentirlas ahí! Los rosados y erectos pezones saludaron ardientemente al rubio invitándolo a probarlos, cosa que hizo gustosamente después de navegar con su boca por el cuello de la chica.

Candy le ayudó a desvestirse como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos se miraron un rato, estudiándose, disfrutándose con la vista. Albert decidió que era suficiente y se dispuso a seguir colmándola de atenciones. La rubia casi se desmaya con la habilidosa lengua de Albert moviéndose entre sus piernas. Era endemoniadamente hábil con ella y la estuvo atendiendo hasta que la hizo estallar de placer y recogía su recompensa en forma de íntimos fluidos ardientes.

Albert esperó a que su hermosa rubia se recuperara del tremendo orgasmo y tras contemplarla orgulloso unos segundos le hizo una ardiente petición.

_-Me muero por entrar en ti, Candy… ¿puedo… mi amor?_

_-Por favor, Albert. ¡Te necesito dentro, ahora! No hay riesgo, llevo un parche hormonal…_

El rubio rió divertido cuando la joven le señaló el parche en su cadera como si fuese una niña tratando de justificar alguna travesura. Pero sólo fue echarle un nuevo vistazo al espléndido cuerpo desnudo de Candy para encenderse aun más si cabía. Albert se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica y mirándola con los ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo comenzó a entrar en ella. Es un hombre grande en muchos sentidos, hasta en el más íntimo, y al escuchar el gemido de la chica temió haber hecho daño a su princesa, por lo que a la primera suave embestida salió de ella. Pero la rubia emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta a la vez que arqueaba maliciosamente las caderas para animarlo a entrar de nuevo.

Esta vez la penetró en su totalidad, de un solo envite suave pero intenso, como si quisiera entregarle toda su alma en una sola embestida. La rubia se retorció de felicidad y placer al sentir a su hombre llenándola por completo, lo que hizo enloquecer a Albert.

_-Eres maravillosa, mi Candy… no sabes la de veces que me he corrido tocándome, imaginando este dulce momento contigo. Creí que nunca llegaría. Pero ahora es tan real, tan claro, tan bueno..._

_-Shhh… no te detengas. Quiero más, mucho más…_

¡Qué bien se sentía tenerlo dentro! Comenzaron una rítmica danza sensual entre gemidos, caricias, deliciosos estremecimientos y dulces palabras de amor. Albert le hizo saber a Candy cuánto la amaba y deseaba con su voz, con todo su cuerpo; y ella recibió gustosa sus atenciones a la vez que le devolvía el favor acariciándolo con ardiente deseo. Sus cuerpos conectados en los rincones más privados hacían un delicioso ruido producido por la húmeda excitación. El rubio comenzó a masajear el pequeño apéndice íntimo de Candy mientras seguía empujando acompasadamente, cada vez aumentando un poco más el ritmo y la intensidad provocando más y más placer en la rubia.

_-Oh, sí Albert, te amo, no pares… dámelo todo, sólo a mí..._

_-No pararé, cielo, hasta que te corras de nuevo. Me encanta ver cómo te corres conmigo dentro de ti y mis dedos acariciando tu deliciosa perla._

Inmediatamente, como por arte de una erótica magia, un fabuloso orgasmo privó a Candy de la conciencia durante unos deliciosos segundos en los que no paró de gritar el nombre de Albert mientras aquel dulce y guapísimo hombretón la penetraba frenéticamente, intentando alcanzarla con su propio orgasmo. Lo consiguió, vertiéndose líquido, ardiente y completo dentro de ella a la vez que jadeaba pronunciando el nombre de la rubia objeto de su deseo y veneración.

Tras el último éxtasis y rendidos, exhaustos, perlados de sudor, pero satisfechos de haberse dicho todo con tan pocas palabras, los dos rubios se abrazan con ternura mientras susurran dulces palabras de amor que sólo ellos escuchan. Albert hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero ella no le dejó salir.

_-Nunca más dormiremos solos, Bert, si tú lo quieres…_

Los espectaculares ojos azules de Albert la miraron con intensidad y de nuevo se oscurecieron por el deseo. La tomó en sus brazos y volvió a besarla posesivamente mientras colocaba una mano de la rubia en su incipiente erección.

_-¿Debo interpretar esto como un sí, Albert?_

_-¿Tú qué crees, Princesa? Después de esta noche no habrá poder humano que me despegue de ti. Anda, ven aquí…_

Pronto amanecería. Será una fría y ventosa mañana como cualquier otra mañana invernal de Chicago. Pero para dos rubios que recibían la caricia de los tímidos rayos del sol al alba amándose sin reservas, iba a ser un día muy especial porque era el comienzo de una feliz etapa que no terminaría nunca.

**FIN**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

_A ver qué les parece este One Shot Albertiano golosón. Las invito a echar un vistazo en mis otras locuras con más personajes de esta serie. De antemano, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;)_


End file.
